


Code Forty-Three (Breathe With Me)

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Journalist!Jon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a sinner with a single prayer, and it was to save Jon Risinger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Forty-Three (Breathe With Me)

Geoff hired him for this one job, a job that needed someone without a criminal background and an innocent face to get some information. The rest of the crew weren’t impressed with this decision that he made without them. Without Ray, they’ve been rocky, a bit unstable, and those who craved blood outnumbered those who craved an adrenaline rush.  


“We need his work,” Geoff kept arguing as everyone else refused to let it go. There was a ring at the door, and Geoff answered it. Everyone wanted everything and nothing to do with the new “kid”. Ryan looked up at him through his mask, and he did have a pretty face.  


“Hello,” he awkwardly introduced himself as he walked into the living room. “I’m Jon.”  


“He’s a journalist, at least, that’s his day job,” Geoff finished. Jon nodded his head at the continuation. “His pretty face is going to get us some crucial reports and statements.”  


Jon knew the backlash he was going to get, and sitting in the same car with Gavin, Ryan and Michael he could cut the air with a knife.   


“This is your stop, Jon, is your wire connected properly?” Michael asked. Jon tapped at the tape against his skin under his sweater. It wasn’t visible and it was recording properly.  


“Yup. Code 43, and you have to get me out, I know I’m new but if I get found out, you’re getting nothing out of me,” Jon warned them. They were quiet and he assumed that he was clear enough. He opened the door and got out of the car.   


“I don’t trust him, not one bit,” Gavin said.   


“Neither do I Gavin, but we gotta trust Geoff,” Ryan replied.   


Never too far, the crew listened to Jon talk to two men. He remained calm and confident, knew when to play his cards, and never revealed himself. Geoff listened carefully, Jon never used “Code 43” and he exited the building with a smile.  


“Was that enough?” Jon asked when he showed up to their station.   


“More than enough, that was incredible. Here’s the check.” Geoff slipped the 8-digit amount into his hands and Jon carefully folded it into his pocket. Jon already had a taxi waiting for him outside the complex. He didn’t want to stick around. His job was over, he would be depositing the cash and continue onto the next offered job.   


Little did Jon know, he would be getting a call from a certain masked criminal in a few weeks.  


“Hello?” he answered his cellphone as he typed away on his laptop, writing for his next article in the local newspaper. He looked at the time in the right-hand corner, and saw that it was well past midnight.   


“Hey, It’s Ryan, we’re going to need your help again.”  


Jon smirked. “You seemed like the most unlikely to call me back.” he heard Ryan chuckle on the other side.  


“I couldn’t forget an angel like you, meet up tomorrow night at 10:30 for a couple of drinks?” he asked. Jon was taken back by the compliment but he agreed anyways. He was to meet at Geoff’s house, like the first time. This time he didn’t have to ring, the door was already unlocked.   


“What do you need me for now?” he asked the crew.    


Perhaps he was there to stay, be one of them, but they seemed to only pull him in when they needed him. They were getting careless. Jon wasn’t one to handle a gun in his hands and hide behind flipped cars as they tried not to get shot from the cops. There he was though, in the early hours of the morning with Ryan by his side, a gun in his hands, a knife in his pocket, and a mask on his face. They’ve been at this heist all night and it was proving unsuccessful.   


“Pretty boy, is everything secured?” he heard Geoff say into his earpiece.  


“Yeah, everything’s fine on my end,” he whispered. He looked behind him and Ryan wasn't far. His mask was even more terrifying in the dim lights of the corridor. Jon could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck. It was humid, and hot in the building.   


They heard voices and Jon froze. Michael had stated there shouldn’t have been other people in the building.   


“Michael, we’re not alone,” Ryan whispered on the earpiece. Jon’s heart was racing as he awaited directions. “Jon, come with me.” Ryan pulled on Jon’s arm to drag him back to the stairs. They’ve been spotted and someone was yelling after them. Ryan never let go of Jon's wrist.   


“I didn’t sign up for shit like this!” Jon yelled as they rushed down the steps. Gavin and Geoff were shouting in their headsets to abort mission because Jack suspected they sounded the alarm.  


“Too late to back out now!” Ryan shouted as they made their way through different corridors to Geoff and Gavin.   


It could’ve been the adrenaline of getting caught; of the cops finally putting those silver cuffs around his wrists, or the fact that Ryan hasn’t let go of his wrist since earlier. He wasn’t paying attention, he was fixated on Ryan’s hand when he tripped on the last step and was falling towards him.  


“You okay there Jon?” Ryan asked as he caught Jon by the arms. Jon’s face being only centimeters from his chest. He pulled away as quickly as he could. He could smell gasoline and gun powder off his jacket and it could intoxicate him.  


“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just, let’s get going,” Jon stuttered as he pushed passed Ryan and continued down the steps.   


No one got hurt, they all escaped the building before the cops can get to them. Jon was confused, frustrated, and holding a gun. He gave it back to Geoff the first chance he got. Geoff unloaded the gun and looked at Ryan hoping he knew what was wrong with the kid. Ryan had been walking closely behind him. They were to meet at Ryan’s apartment, and Jon was sitting in the back seat of the car with his head in the clouds.   


“Jon, what’s wrong with you?” Ryan implored. Jon looked through the rear view mirror to meet Ryan’s eyes through the mask. He no longer feared them, he had worked with him enough to read his eyes like he could read everyone he had ever interrogated. His heart was restless in his rib cage as he couldn’t look away from his blue eyes.   


“Glad we’re out of that mess,” Jon sighed. He turned away and went back to the window. The street lights glowed orange in the night; few cars around at this hour. He yawned; wanted to go back to his apartment and sleep.  


Ryan’s hands were tight on the steering wheel as he drove Jon back to his apartment. He thought about the failed heist and Jon’s frustration. They were an uneven number, and Jon filled the gap. It could’ve been a dumb decision to put Jon on the frontlines. His hands weren’t used to holding a gun and his mouth was not used to giving orders. His first instinct was to protect him; to get him out of harm’s way.  He wasn't Ray, and Jon will never be Ray. They would have to learn how to work with him, whether they liked it or not.   


When he brought Jon back to his apartment, he walked with him to the door no matter how much he protested.   


“Seriously, I could’ve walked up here without you,” Jon spoke as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. He had a hard time putting the key in the lock.

 

“You’re all fidgety, can barely get that key in,” Ryan insisted. “I can’t leave you here like this!”  


“It’s fine, I’ll be fine, I swear,” Jon opened the door. He hesitated before closing the door on Ryan. He leaned on the frame with heavy eyes. Ryan never took his eyes off him.  “I could have feelings for you,” he admitted.   


Ryan was speechless as Jon gave a crooked smile before he slowly closed the door. He stood there, staring at the door before turning on his heels to go back to his car.   


“Ryan? Everything okay? Is Jon okay?” Geoff asked in his ear piece.  


“Yeah, just dropped him off. A bit shaky but he’ll be alright, I’ll be going home tonight. Call me if something is up okay?” he replied.  


“Poor kid, see you in the evening,” Geoff sighed before he hung up. The drive was long, as Jon lived in a different part of town. He lived closer to his headquarters than he would deem a comfortable distance. Jon had a day job that included needing a clean profile to keep it, yet, he was running the nights with a grin and a impression mouth of words.  


Jon called him late in the afternoon. Ryan picked up almost immediately after seeing his number flash on the screen.   


“Yeah, sorry about last night. I was anxious,” he started.  


“It’s fine.”  


“Sorry about the other thing,” Jon chuckled.  


“Other thing?” Ryan questioned.  


“Feelings for you and all. It won’t alter my position with you and the crew. I could keep it professional.”  


Ryan was a quiet for a minute, leaving an awkward silence on the phone.  


“I might not keep it professional,” Ryan finally spoke. Jon was dazed before calculating his words.  


“We have that assignment tonight, who am I dealing with?” Jon cleared his throat and deterred the conversation. Ryan was confused at first but then eased back into the conversation.  


“Not very threatening, has some gang ties so be careful. Rumours are that the jet is in storage on the north shore, but I can trust you can get the actual co-ordinates,” Ryan explained.  


“I have the money for this right? I have one million dollars for this jet?” Jon played his thematic on the phone.  


“Of course,” Ryan replied.  


That evening, Jack fixed the wire onto Jon’s chest, taping it in places and checking if it could be scene through his shirt. He placed the earpiece into Jon’s ear and ruffling his hair so it would hang over and hopefully, less suspicious.   


“We’re good to go,” Jack whispered into Jon’s chest to contact the rest of the crew. Ryan decided to be the one closest to Jon if anything went wrong.   


“Thought you hated him,” Gavin mentioned to Ryan.   


“I thought so too,” he replied as he fixed his own ear piece. He could hear Jon’s shirt ruffle a bit against the microphone. Jon couldn’t have any weapons on him, barely a phone and a wallet.   


“Everyone in position, Jon’s going in,” Geoff whispered into the walkie-talkie.   


Gavin and Jack were in the building on the other side of the street. Geoff was in the getaway car down the block. Ryan was in the building already, avoiding all the security and making sure that Jon could have a clear escape if anything went wrong. Michael wasn’t too far either away from Ryan.   


Jon was confident, a little cocky in his responses, but he never missed a beat.  


“You know, word on the street that you’re not the only one giving a nice bid on that jet,” he big balding man said as he sat on the opposite side of Jon. He had two large bodyguards next to him.   


“That so? I’m unaware of the competition,” he replied casually.   


“The Fake AH Crew want their dirty hands on it, for some reason or another.”   


Jon raised an eyebrow. “They’re not good competition then.”  


Tension was rising. Geoff was getting nervous in his seat.  Jon kept his calm and pushed to get the information he needed. He manipulated his words, twists and turning to get the address or at least a phone number.   


“Are you alone?” he asked Jon.  


“Of course.” he replied as quick as it was asked.  


“Do you have any information about the crew? Heard the smart one left the crew, they must be deteriorating without him.”  


“I-I-don’t have any information about them,” Jon stuttered. For a journalist, he was having a bad time lying about this topic.   


“Oh? That’s odd, I could assume you were the replacement,” he pulled out a folder with a picture of him and Ryan. Jon was in shock, he was set-up. “Hey Crew, I got your token pretty boy.” The two bodyguards patted him down and found the wire. He fought against the men but he was much smaller and not trained to do physical fighting. He tried pulling his arms out bu there was no use. He looked up to see the barrel and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.  


“43!” Jon yelled before they ripped it out.  


Before anyone can react to the code, they heard a gunshot. Geoff slouched into his seat at the sound. Gavin and Jack were screaming in their headsets to get Jon out of there. Ryan was first to react and he ran down the hall to the room with his gun in hand. Michael followed. Ryan’s head in a mess of rage and fear when he kicked down the door.   


There was a lot of blood.   


So much, on his hands, on the floor, on the walls. There was no characteristics to define who’s was who’s anymore.  


There was screaming in the soundproof room.   


They had to get him out of the building. Geoff was ready with the car, Gavin and Jack were running to them.  


“He’s bleeding so god damn much, Michael,” Ryan weeped as he tried to stop it with his hands. “I can’t lose him.”  


“Gavin’s calling Caleb already, he’s going to meet us at the ER. We’re going to get him out of here,” Michael consolidated with worry in his voice as he tried ripping a piece of cloth to cover the wound. Ryan picked up Jon to carry him out of the building.   


“Stay with me, Jon,” Ryan would mumble as he walked down fire escapes to meet Geoff outside. The cops were coming but he didn’t care much for them.  


He was going pale and he was grateful that Caleb was right at the ER to take him in as planned. The neon lights could blind Ryan as he took off the mask, with streaks of sweat smudging down his cheeks and forehead.   


“He’s going to survive,” he heard Caleb reassure Geoff. “No major organs were punctured.”  


He was a sinner with a single prayer, and it was to save Jon Risinger.   


Jon woke up on a sunny Saturday afternoon in a private hospital room. A few balloons were tied to his bed and all he could hear was the sound of his heart monitor. He turned his dizzy head to the other side. It almost took him by surprise to see him in the chair.    


“So unprofessional,” Jon croaked. Ryan opened his eyes to the sound and clumsily stood up to see him. A smile across Jon’s face; the medications were hitting him hard.  


“I-I felt, feel, really guilty, about this,” he stuttered. Jon’s smile faded, the heart monitor showing an increase in beats.  


“I rather be dead than have the world know how to kill you,” he admitted. He lifted his hand to touch Ryan’s hand. “You killed them, right?”  


“I-I don’t remember doing it but, I’m guessing that I shot them,” he confided. Ryan let Jon’s smaller fingers intertwine his. “Geoff took care of covering up your absence at work for you.”   


Jon was about to doze off any moment. His eyes fought to stay awake but his pain medication was winning.   


If he could plug himself into that monitor, he believed he could’ve broke it for how hard his heart was beating. He was slowly coming to terms that he cared a lot more for the journalist than he expected. Seeing him connected to IVs and monitors was heartbreaking and put a weight on his shoulders. The bandages wrapped around his shoulder peaked from under the robe. His blood soaked t-shirt was thrown away. He insisted to Caleb to get the best room money can buy. No amount could’ve brought him back if the worst happened.  


There was a need that accumulated within him. He watched over Jon as he grew back into his old self, though, he was never going to move his left shoulder the same way again. A few surgeries were needed but he was healing.   


The first time Ryan kissed him was when he was discharged from the hospital. He was getting dressed and while Jon argued that he didn’t need the help, he still tied his shoes. Jon couldn’t stop talking about how he wouldn’t need his help during the healing process (it kind of hurt Ryan a bit, because he was very much willing to help) and Ryan stared into his eyes for too long. He cupped his head and leaned in. Jon wasn’t expecting it but took it all in. It was too short for what it was but Geoff was waiting outside.   


Jon was to live with Ryan. They had caused a scene and they had to hide more than usual. For Jon, it meant that if they didn’t get a good shot at him, someone else could.   


“I have a live interview coming up,” Jon reminded as he pulled a t-shirt over his shoulder splint.  Ryan was quick to get his car keys.   


“I have a heist tonight,” Ryan said as he went kiss to kiss Jon’s forehead. “You can’t come,” he spoke against his skin.  


“I’ll be back on the field in about a month or two,” Jon huffed. It worried Ryan that Jon wasn’t letting go of his independent spy career after getting shot in the shoulder after a job but it was his choice, and he would just have to take the second look.  


Coming back from a heist with someone home, with Jon home, was an experience he wasn’t used to yet. He was used to just hopping into the shower and watching any remaining blood and makeup wash away. He was greeted by a very concerned Jon, whom wanted to do too much for his physical state. Jon would sit him down in the bathroom and dap alcohol soaked cotton balls on his cuts and scratches. He would clean off all the makeup with a wipe.   


“Go to bed, you’re falling asleep on me,” Ryan ordered as Jon took a pill for the pain twenty-minutes before. “I’ll take a shower and join you, okay?”   


Jon nodded and dragged himself to bed. When Ryan returned, he would make sure that Jon had enough pillows holding his shoulder over his heart. He was knocked-out cold.   


“I’m sorry,” Ryan whispered as he pushed Jon’s dark hair out of his face before closing his eyes to rest. He couldn’t shake the feeling off, and he doubt ever will. As long as Jon holds the scars of a bullet wound, Ryan would feel like he made those scars himself.


End file.
